


Domestic Dreams

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Domestic Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Escort Jensen, Escort Service, M/M, alternative universe, businessman jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jared is a businessman on his monthly work trip to the East Coast. Jensen is the escort he pays to act out a game of domesticity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written and thus posted out of a progressive timeline. Jared’s point of view goes back into the past, while (upcoming) Jensen’s point of view starts at their meeting and moves towards the present. 
> 
> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Huge thanks to [firesign10](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/) for the beta and suggestions!

When Jared gets back to his hotel suite, he immediately takes off his jacket and tosses it to onto to the armchair in the living area. His suitcase lands on the long sectional sofa just before he turns on the TV, then loosens his tie and stares at the guide on the screen. He flips through a few channels just to welcome chatter in the silent suite and stops when he finds ESPN, the random commentary filling the space so he can stop thinking too much.

Nine straight hours of meetings, dozens of reports flipped through and reviewed, and over twenty handshakes to folks hoping he had good news to deliver. The stakeholders were happy with his assessment, even when they grilled him a hundred times to Sunday. His mouth is dry and his shoulders sore from hunching over the conference table, talking through hundreds of pages with graphs and data plots that make the rich even richer. 

He needs a drink, for a number of reasons, so he heads to the suite’s sidebar for a low ball glass. He counts for a few seconds as whiskey splashes into one of the short tumblers, thinks about how grateful he is for the day to be over and the evening to begin. 

With that, his heartbeat stutters and his drink shakes in his hand. He savors the heat of the liquor on his tongue and down his throat, focuses on the way his chest burns with the swallow instead of worrying over the ticking seconds between now and _him_.

He settles back on the couch, toeing off his shoes and stretching one arm over the top of the sectional. Dazedly stares at the TV as sports highlights flicker from one sport to the next basketball to hockey to tennis in a meaningless stream. He easily sips from his glass, noting the burn in his chest softens to a comfortable warmth. He’s down to the bottom of the glass when he realizes his thoughts have drifted from his day to other topics. 

The hard ones flash before his eyes just like they always do. Tying himself up in a suit and tie every day. Minimizing his laughter and personality to fit the strict confines of a stuffy financial office. Hiding behind smiles while he struggles to keep himself under wraps, instead of living freely when and wherever he likes. 

The warmth in his chest slides down to his stomach, and he gets up for another whiskey so he can blame the stirring in his belly on the alcohol, not his other worries. 

He’s starting his second drink when his phone beeps. A text from his boss inviting him to a late dinner with the rest of the partners. 

_You ran out quick. Couldn’t ask if you’re up for sushi?_

Jared quickly taps out the response. _Sorry for sneaking out. Probably jetlag. Just need some rest._

_Take it easy. Breakfast at 7am_

Jared sighs at the idea of getting up at the crack of dawn once again to continue the torturous proceedings. 

His phone beeps once more and he rolls his eyes before the new message cuts through his stress. 

_Bad traffic. Should be there in 15. Room?_

Jared smiles for the first time all day. Truly leting his lips tip up with joy, he feels the muscles in his face stretch easily. Thinks immediately of the man behind the text, with the wide green eyes and freckles across his nose. Easily types back: _Room’s nice._

_You’re an idiot._

He laughs and takes a quick, yet heavy drink, and thumbs the answer as he heads to the door. _1726\. I’ll keep the light on for you._

Finally free enough to breathe deep, Jared pulls the door open and puts the lock out of the handle so the door can remain open against the doorjamb. 

_Idiot_ is texted again, followed by a wink emoji.

_You just emojied. You’re growing up so fast._

_You just conjugated emoji. You’re embarrassing yourself fast._

Jared flops back into the couch cushions, crossing his ankles and tipping his head back. _Less texting. More driving._

_Yes dear._

After several minutes, he moves a few things around the living area to clean it up from the mess he’s made in the last twenty-four hours. Puts his files back in order on the desk, tosses take-out containers from the night before into the garbage. Goes to the bathroom to put his valet kit back together, rinses out the sink of hair and toothpaste from the morning. 

Despite the nerves of what his guest will think of the shape of the place, it feels nice, calming even, to clean up a bit behind himself, when he ordinarily doesn’t. One of the few moments of normal life that he can manage. Back on the West Coast, his home is expertly decorated from his last relationship and kept spic and span with a biweekly cleaning crew. He’d spent two years living with Alicia and going through the motions, all to keep everyone in his life happy. 

Being gay certainly wouldn’t make them happy, so he pretends and secrets his true wants away. Wraps himself up tight in the façade of a man with too much work and very little time to make a woman happy. Never mind that he’s never been interested in the opposite sex. But thirty-some years of pretending has made him a first-class actor.

Now, in this hotel suite, he doesn’t have to pretend. He can roll his shirt sleeves up to his elbows without anyone chastising him for wrinkles. Can have a few drinks, and eat delivery pizza and cheeseburgers and any other grease-mottled treat, without comments about working out and watching his cholesterol. And he can shed away the stifling skin that weighs him down every day, even if it costs him a few thousand for the evening. 

It’s so worth it when he hears the swing of the front door opening and Jensen calling out, “I’m here.” 

The smile crossing Jared’s face is giddy and his blood pumps a little faster with excitement. He thinks about rushing to the living area to greet Jensen; instead, he takes his time to retrieve the payment envelope from his baggage and then stroll into the front room easy as can be. He drops the envelope on the coffee table and admires the lines of Jensen’s back in his own dress shirt tucked into belted, pressed slacks. 

Jensen’s pouring himself a glass of whiskey, then easing up the knot in his tie as he turns around. Their eyes meet and Jensen smiles easily. “Hey, you,” he says in a low voice, heading to the middle of the room to meet Jared. 

Jared instinctively watches as Jensen glances down at the envelope on the table, but doesn’t react, comment, or even reach for it. He doesn’t anymore, has completely slipped right into their little game, and Jared relaxes at the thought. 

“How was your day?” Jensen asks as he rubs his palm over Jared’s shoulder, down his arm, and slips his fingers between Jared’s. 

“Tiring,” he admits with a sigh. His throat is dry again, voice coarse, thanks to all the hours spent in meetings. “I think I’ve talked my larynx off.”

Jensen chuckles and shifts in closer. “I don’t think that’s possible, but I do appreciate the way you sound. Very sexy.” He leans in for a kiss and Jared happily eases into it. 

It’s as simple as any kiss hello or goodbye that Jared ever shared with Alicia or any girlfriend long before that. Somehow, as always, this one is more calming and meaningful than all of the others. 

Jared hums when they separate, squeezes their hands together, and tips his nose against Jensen’s. “How about you? Have a good day at work?”

It could be a total joke; Jared doesn’t ever want to hear about what Jensen does when they’re not together, about the other men he services. Still, he asks to play the game and to hear Jensen join in on it.

“It was okay. Just another day at the office.” Jensen takes a long drink from his glass, then sets it on the table, on top of the envelope, in fact. He straightens up to eye Jared closely. “You look tense. Back rub?”

Jared sighs, this time with joyful relief. “You’re the best.”

“I know I am.” Jensen steers him into the bedroom, patting along Jared’s back in a soft pattern like the massage he gave Jensen the last time they met up. 

First quarter reports had brought Jared to the East Coast for two days. Jensen made him stay a third. 

“Now let’s get you into something a little more comfortable,” Jensen insists as he undoes his tie. 

Jared lifts an eyebrow with interest. “I think I know something I’d like to get into.”

“You’re an idiot,” he replies, much more adoring and playful than it was in his texts. 

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, you know?”

Heat blooms in his chest, this time soft and affectionate, and he reaches to bring Jensen closer. Wraps him in his arms and kisses him deeply. Their tongues tangle immediately and Jensen’s hands run up Jared’s back as Jared cradles Jensen’s face and directs the kiss. 

His muscles ease up that much more, tendons loosening at his joints, allowing him to sink into the touch and feel. He mumbles a run of satisfied noises as he drags his lips across Jensen’s jaw so he can kiss at his ear. “You should see the tub.”

Jensen rings his arms around Jared’s waist and tugs him in. “Show me the way.”

Through a round of generic conversation, they head to the bathroom to start a bath, slipping into the domestic rouse Jared craves every other moment of his life. With Jensen, Jared can slip out from under the watchful eye of corporate management or an overly doting family that expects the best from him. Neither are terrible; surely, it could be worse. Yet since Jared was young, he’s felt the pressure to be the best he can be, to surpass every expectation, and fit into every box. 

In these moments with Jensen, Jared can release all the tension and just be the man he’s always wanted to be, even if it’s with an escort playing the role of Jared’s perfect mate. 

It was a long time ago when they first met in a hotel bar, chatting over SportsCenter and flirting through a Knicks home game on the screens above the bar. It had been startling at first to pay for Jensen's trip up to Jared’s hotel room, and it had taken a lot to manage the anxiety when he'd called on Jensen for his next few monthly trips to meet his superiors at headquarters. 

Now two years later, Jared has found what he’s been striving for his whole life. The comfort of _home_ , fulfilled in a hotel suite he expenses at the end of the week.

He realizes he’s dozed off from the conversation when Jensen yanks on Jared’s belt to bring him closer. 

“You still with me?” Jensen asks with a soft smile. 

“Trying to be,” he answers honestly. 

Jensen lifts an eyebrow and fiddles with Jared’s belt. “Well, I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I?”

“You’ll hear no complaints from me.”

With a wink, Jensen opens Jared’s belt and pants, letting them fall to the ground. “Then get your pretty little ass into the tub and relax. And that’s an order.”

“I’m not going in alone.” Jared lifts his eyebrow in return and grabs hold of Jensen’s belt. 

“If you insist.”

“I do,” he murmurs, leaning in for a gentle kiss as he works Jensen’s belt and pants open. As they fall into each other’s mouths, they work on getting Jensen completely naked, then Jared, too. 

The water is bright hot, nearly painful, but Jared appreciates the way his skin adjusts to the temperature. Hotter yet is when Jensen gets in behind him so Jared can rest back and sink low in the wide oval bath. 

“Is this good?” Jensen asks.

“It’s good alright.” He settles his head back on Jensen’s shoulder, wraps his hands around Jensen’s when his arms ring around Jared’s chest. “Very good. More than good. Gooder than good.”

Jensen noses along Jared’s neck and chuckles. “I’m glad.”

“Gladder than glad?” Jared jokes. 

“Will you shut up if I say yes?”

Jared grins and closes his eyes, focusing on the easy rhythm of the water lapping against their skin. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.”

Jensen starts washing water up Jared’s chest and spreads the warmth over Jared’s skin with every touch. “Then what would I do? If I had some peace and quiet for once?”

It’s said in jest, and Jared appreciates the easy banter, when he can be foolish for Jensen and they can be playful together like any comfortable relationship across the world. 

“You’d miss me,” Jared murmurs. “A lot.”

Jensen rests his mouth along Jared’s shoulder and lightly bites. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.”

He laughs, short and bright. Leans his head into Jensen’s and asks, “Am I gonna get lucky tonight?”

“Hmm. That’s a good question.” Jensen continues his leading tone with a wandering hand slipping down Jared’s chest and fingers running along his lower abdomen. “Are you up for it?”

Jared shifts and widens his legs, hopeful it encourages Jensen to reach further. “For you? Always.”

He slaps Jared’s belly and laughs. “You’re such a sap.”

“Ow!” Jared cries out, sitting up in the water with a hard flinch. “And you’re mean.”

Jensen sets his hand to Jared’s jaw and pulls him back just enough to kiss his cheek. “And I’m all yours.”

With a grin, Jared takes the time to look him in the eyes and feel it deep down, all the way to his toes. “For the rest of the night.”

He smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Only if you behave.”

Jared matches Jensen’s smirk and leans in close. “I had no intentions to do that.”

“Then we better get out of this tub so you can show me.”

Taking his time, Jared dries Jensen off with the fluffy white towels neatly folded under the sink. He uses more than a few to get them both dry, dropping the damp ones next to the vanity. 

“Why do you have to be so sloppy?” Jensen chastises.

“Just wait ‘til you see me in bed.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen sighs. “Oh my god. Sloppy _and_ cheesy.”

Jared pats him on the ass, grabs a handful of tight muscle, then lightly shoves Jensen into the bedroom. “Just you wait and see how sloppy we’re gonna get.”

Despite the promise, Jared exerts great patience to settle over Jensen on the wide mattress and explore his mouth. He presses his tongue in deep, spins around Jensen’s tongue, and catalogs the edges of every tooth. Working his way down, Jared wastes time nipping across Jensen’s chest and laving at his nipples, smiling with the ruined noises Jensen makes and the way his legs shuffle along the sheets. He slides his cheek along Jensen’s hand when it cups his face, looks up to catch Jensen’s eye as he gently tugs his nipple between his teeth. 

“So good, baby,” Jensen whispers, and Jared hums against his skin with the compliment. 

He moves lower and enjoys the softness of Jensen’s imperfect stomach. The man’s fit and slim, sure, but he doesn’t bother with intense workouts to boast a six pack. Once he said it cut into his longs schedule and deep well of energy, and Jared adores him even more for never changing that part of his routine. 

Jared likes to think it makes him less of a wet dream and more of a reality. Despite the model face, Jensen’s body breathes more like an average Joe that Jared could meet anywhere on any day. Another hardworking business man who cares more for the joy in life than the sweat of a gym. Who lets his body go as he ages and is still truly welcomed in Jared’s life. 

Jensen squeaks and kicks a leg out when Jared finds the tender little ticklish spot along his hip, a spot Jared logged in his brain over a year ago and loves revisiting in their slower dates like this. 

“C’mere,” Jensen demands, pulling Jared back up for a long kiss and a devilish tongue that makes Jared’s toes curl. 

When he starves for air, Jared breaks away and stares at Jensen. “You’re just trying to distract me.”

His eyes sparkle and his slick red lips tilt up. “Did it work?”

“For now.” Jared drags his fingers over that ticklish spot, loving how Jensen’s body immediately reacts, twisting away and laughing. He follows Jensen on the mattress, laughing along with him, and yanking Jensen beneath him again. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“For now,” Jensen repeats with a glare. 

“For now,” he promises. Runs his nose along Jensen’s and slips his hand down between them to touch behind Jensen’s balls. “Besides, I’d rather play with this for a little while.”

Jensen’s pupils widen and his voice is gravelly when he warns, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

In response, Jared brings his hand back up to lick his finger, sucking around the knuckles, then reaching down again to press against Jensen’s hole. As Jensen spreads out on the bed, Jared works his finger inside, pushing further in when he can feel Jensen breaking open for him. There’s too much friction, but he favors the way Jensen’s chest rises high and falls low with the pressure of Jared’s finger inside him, all the way to the last knuckle. The muscles squeeze around his finger, and Jensen continues to watch Jared’s face, eyes roving all over like he’s making his own memories of this moment. Jared surely is. 

With his dick filling and growing hard, Jared gets the lube to work Jensen open for him. Takes his time with one slicked up finger, another, and finally three, all while working his tongue all around Jensen’s mouth in slow kisses. 

He stalls a bit when he gets to the condom. The one false step in their game, they have to be safe. Jared’s heart twists, just like all the other times, when he thinks about all the men Jensen spends time with. Anyone else that he plays the good boyfriend for. Maybe even a bad one, going for the dirtiest of occasions just for the money. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jensen whispers, pulling Jared down for a tender kiss. “It’s okay. It’s cleaner this way. I know how sloppy you can be.” 

Even as Jared knows it’s a distraction, he appreciates it and smiles for Jensen. “And I know how touchy you can be about making a mess. No matter how fun it can be.”

Jensen bites at Jared’s lips, then kisses at the raw mark. “Opposites attract, I guess.”

Further distracting Jared from his wayward mind, Jensen helps him with the condom and lube, and strokes him a few times for good measure. 

“Can’t wait for this,” Jensen murmurs, licking his bottom lip. 

Making good on the promise, Jared rubs his cock along Jensen’s hole, then focuses on pushing inside. He eases in and out with care while Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s neck and his legs around Jared’s waist. He pushes in further and further until he can settle tight against Jensen’s body and lightly cant his hips forward to drag glorious, weathered breaths from Jensen’s mouth. 

Jared fucks him good and slow like any married couple would on a sweet night of romance. Swallows up Jensen’s noises with his mouth, lets some go to hear them echo in the bedroom. Shares the same breath when he can bother to breathe, other times holding his breath as he shifts out and slides right back in, keeping a steady, slow tempo as he encourages Jensen to fist himself. As he watches Jensen’s hand stroke to the same beat as Jared’s hips, he feels his muscles tighten and his breath catch, falling deeper into this fantasy. 

In the real world, Jared’s hips stutter as he comes earlier than he would have liked, pressing in deep and wrapping Jensen up against him. In his dreamy stupor, he complains, “Oh God, you’re gonna make so much fun of me.”

Jensen laughs and nudges Jared up so they can look at one another. “Not until after.”

“After what?”

“After I finish?” he asks, seeming strangely hopeful. As if Jared wouldn’t let him. As if Jared doesn’t want to see that right now. 

So Jared sits up immediately, yet is yanked back a bit with Jensen’s hand at the side of his neck. 

“Stay inside,” Jensen insists. “You feel so good and I’m so close.”

For a moment, Jared wonders about his ability to recover because Jensen’s mussed up hair, blushy pink cheeks, and dreamy compliment are doing wonders for his ego. “I just wanna fuck you all over again,” he murmurs. 

“No complaints here.” Jensen’s voice goes high at the end of his tease as he jerks himself off, writhing on Jared’s cock as his hand quickens. 

Jared runs his hands up Jensen’s thighs, pressing his fingers into skin and wishing he could leave his prints behind. Declare Jensen all his, every day, every hour. 

He takes a mental snapshot of Jensen kicking his head back against the bed and his dick fisted tight as he comes. Breathes heavy along with Jensen as if he’s come with him, like their orgasms aligned in this perfect world so they can share everything. 

Following another round of languid, post-orgasm kisses, Jensen asks for a towel. When Jared’s in the bathroom and has already cleaned himself up, Jensen specifies, “And not one of the dirty ones.”

“They’re not dirty,” Jared insists with a smile, “Just damp!”

“Jared.”

“Uh oh. I know that tone.” He drops the wet body towel he’d grabbed from the floor and reaches for the hand towel hanging on the wall. 

“You should. You’ve heard it enough.” 

Back in the bedroom, Jensen is pulling the blankets free from maid-perfect folds and flipping them back in invitation. “I like hearing it,” Jared says. Then he blinks, realizing how true it is. Far beyond these walls, he thinks about the way Jensen teases and chides him, replays his voice and words in the middle of everyday activities. 

“Well, good.” Jensen smiles softly, eyes trained right on Jared. “‘Cause you’re gonna be hearing it a lot if you don’t get back in bed now.”

Jared leans in the doorway, purposely taking his time to admire the sight of Jensen’s soft, tan skin against the stark white linens. “When you put it that way …”

Maybe Jensen can sense that Jared’s taking his time to draw out the moment, because he rolls his eyes and pats the bed. “Just get your cute ass over here?”

Without pause, Jared follows the order and joins him, cleans Jensen up with the fresh towel, then slides beneath the blankets. 

“Feeling better?” Jensen asks as they slip into place, meeting Jared’s love of nestling close. Jensen rests against Jared’s chest as their fingers tangle together at Jared’s stomach.

“Much better. Better _er_ ,” he jokes, his hand slipping across the back of Jensen’s head. “You?”

“Better _est_.” 

Jared hums with pure joy at Jensen playing into his clowning around. Savors the moment so much that he ignores the dark stir of his empty stomach wanting to eat. 

Jensen knows better by now, like any good partner. “Should we get dinner?”

“Yeah, but not yet.” He holds a little tighter to Jensen, kisses the top of his head. “I just wanna stay here for a while.” 

They both pretend Jared means just this embrace, ignoring his need to stretch this moment out for an eternity. Jensen burrows into Jared’s embrace and hums softly. He’s a damn fine actor, after all. They both are, and Jared can pretend that this is all real for as long as he likes.


End file.
